Callous Attraction
by SweetCherryLove
Summary: Relationships aren't always easy. The thing that they forgot to mention is that attraction isn't always esy either. Please Read and Review.
1. Prolouge

Callous Attraction

Prologue

Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing from The Fast and Furious.

Warning: This piece has not been BETAed

Author's Notes: This is just a thought that popped into my head one day so please let me know what you think. Thanks.

* * *

I glanced across the bar towards the three quiet men walking through the door. After a quick glance I decided they were new to club as they made their way to a small table near the bar. Watching as the youngest of the group seemed to take in his surroundings. The smoke rising from the stage, dark lights casting a shady glow across the club, the steady beat of the music as one of the girls danced on the stage. I glanced at the other two men. One seemed less than interested in the whole experience. Moving across the table to last man she caught his eye earning herself a nod before he glanced up to the stage. I allowed my self a small smile before going back to wiping down the bar. My ears perked as a deep, rich laugh came from table. With a quick glance I saw the black dress of a cocktail waitress standing next to the table. After a few minutes the incessant tapping of acrylic nails was heard on the bar. She was met with the celery green eyes of Brooke, one of the more popular Cocktail waitresses. "Yes?" I asked my Georgia accent strong as ever. 

"I need three Corona's and a shot of Cuervo," she said with a toothy grin. I watched as she glanced over her shoulder at the table. Following her gaze I let my eyes rest on the gorgeous men. One a thin blonde with black nail polish, a black Ramones t-shirt, and a pair on light blue jeans, sweeping her eyes to the right she was met with broad tattooed shoulders, a stained wife beater, a tight scowl surrounded by a scruffy beard, and two of the most brightest blue eyes she had seen, and a head of thick dark hair. FinallyI took in the last man, tattooed shoulder, black jersey. Thick silver chain around his neck a light goatee on his chin, smirk fixed on his lips and deep green eyes. I look back to the twenty one year old standing in front of me,

"Remember doll, your JUST the waitress and you're going home to Carson" I told her with frown. The woman had a man who loved her more than anything yet she still found herself falling for customers every week. It amazes me that he still puts up with her but hey who the hell am I to judge love. I quickly fixed her drinks before turning around to help some more customers. It never ceased to amaze me the amount of customers the club could pull on a Monday. I allowed myself another glance at Brooke's table. The young one seemed entranced by the girls on stage, while the shaggy one seemed to only be interested in his Corona. Then Green eyes seemed to just be enjoying the show, my attention was drawn back to the shaggy one. His Corona was almost gone already. Deciding I had allowed myself more than the glance I planned, I turned back to the bar, filling another waitress's order. After filling her order I started talking with a few of the other regulars. After a couple of minutes a new customer sat down at the other end of the bar. Excusing myself I headed towards the customer not really paying attention. I glanced up when I reached the other side of the bar. It was no other than Shaggy himself. "Corona?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah," He said before glancing back towards the stage. "You ain't from around her are ya?" he asked directing his attention back at me.

"Nope" I said handing him a bottle of corona. He seemed to take me in longer than a glance. Course it could have been the damn outfit. The fucking uniform was hardly more than the dancers themselves wore.

He seemed to be satisfied with the answer and began sipping his drink. So I went back to work.

V's View

I couldn't decide which was more interesting the bartender or the girl on stage. Ya know most bartenders at clubs are the faces not the bodies. But this girl had both she should've been a waitress. Hell she could've been a dancer. I don't know what it is about her. I guess she's got this aura or whatever they call it. She just started talking and I wanted to hear her talk. I mean the only reason I came was to get shitfaced somewhere that no one would rag on me. Mia is all pissy lately since prince charming still hasn't shown, Dom and Let are fighting. The only sane ones anymore are Le and Jesse. I think it helps that they moved out of the house. Course I've been out of the house for years and I still get pulled into everybody's shit.

I give myself another glance at the bartender. Both her wrists are tattooed out. Wouldn't mind getting a chance to see where else she's tattooed. Fuck! Why the hell do I care about her tattoos I mean she's just some chick. Yea she's just some stupid chick. With that thought I downed the rest of my beer. It took her a few minutes before she glanced back over at me. She made her way back over to me. She leaned onto the bar giving me a great view. "Another Corona?" she asked in that voice, southern accent coating every word.

"Ya know me too well" I told her with a grin. Looking into her eyes I could see that she wasn't going to buy any old pick up line if she bought one at all. Hell I was gonna have to work to get this one. She set down an open Corona in front of me.

"Anything else I can get ya?" She asked. For a second I could have sworn she was flirting with me. Do I shoot off a pick up line or just leave it be? Either choice could decide if I got laid tonight.

"I don't know any recommendations?" I asked looking into her honey eyes.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading now all ya have to do it review so please click the little button and let me know what you think! 


	2. Chapter 1

Callous Attraction

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing from The Fast and Furious.

Warning: This piece has not been BETAed

Author's Notes: I didn't really get a lot of feedback, soI just let the story progress where i though it was going, so i hope you enjoy it and please review when you're finished. Thanks.

* * *

I leaned across the bar looking into his deep blue eyes. What should I do? What do I want to happen? I mean I have an Adonis of a man in front of me asking for a recommendation, but what if he just wants to know about a drink. What if I'm totally reading this whole situation wrong? What the hell. I'll probably never see him again. Why shouldn't I let go. Have some fun. He looks like he could be real fun. 

"Ever had a peach?" I asked him with a smirk. With that I walked away to help another customer. However I did make sure to add a little extra sway to my step.

V's View

I sat there staring after her. God Damn the woman was sexy, but what the hell was with the recommendation? I mean what do peaches have to do with anything? Fuck sometimes women are just too damn complicated. With that I decided to go back to the table. All I wanted to do tonight was get shit faced. Now I'm trying to figure out some random chick's 'recommendation'. With that I sat back down next to Leon, taking a swig of my fresh corona. Le glanced back at me with a smirk.

"Get anywhere with the bartender?" He asked with a chuckle, before glancing back towards the stage.

"Fuck you Man" I told him allowing my glance to roam around the club. It was dark, barley dressed waitress ran around taking orders. Fuck none of them filled out the uniform quite as well as that bartender. Fuck I don't even know her name. I let my eyes roam back towards the bar where she was leaning against the bar talking to a blonde waitress. I felt a slap on my arm, looking over I saw Le looking in the same direction.

"Shit man, some hot ass chicks here," he said with a smirk. "So what's the deal with the bartender?" he asked removing his focus from the waitress's ass.

"Hotter than hell but confusing as fuck" I told him checking her out in the corner of my eye.

"What?" Le asked as he checked out a passing waitress.

"First I just wanted another beer, but I talked to her and there is just something bout her I mean. Damn just look at her," I said looking over at her, taking in her dark complexion and long darkhair, smooth curves, long legs slipping out from her tiny skirt.

"Plus she's got these eyes I swear their like honey. And man, her voice she's got this accent. She's just so fucking hot. And I thought I was getting somewhere but then she fucking asks me about peaches! Peaches! What the fuck is up with that?" I ask him taking another swig of my corona. Le just laughed and turned back to watching the girls up on stage. With a final chug I finished up my corona. Looking at the table Le's corona was empty and Jess was close. I looked around for the blonde who was supposed to be our waitress. After a few minutes she found her over to our table. Le's eyes found his way to the blonde.

"So darling," Leon said catching the waitress's eye, "What's the deal with your friend the bartender?" He asked smoothly. How the hell he asks the questions so causally never failed to shock me. He could get anything out of a girl without her even realizing he was digging.

"Evie?" she asked glancing towards the bar. "Why?"

"Just wonderin bout her accent," Le responded as if he could care less. Damn the SOB was smooth.

"Oh yea, the accent, She's a Georgia Peach, that's why she's got the accent. So is their anything else I get for ya?" She asked as she picked up the empty bottles.

"Yea doll, another round of Coronas." Le told her with a grin. She walked off making her way to the bar. Le watched her ass until she was out of view. He looked back at me. "What did she ask you about a Peach?" he asked with his trademark smirk.

I slapped him upside the head before getting up and making my way to bar. It didn't take long for her to notice me.

"What can I get ya?" She asked her eyes sparkling. She once again leaned onto the bar. That was a great view. I wonder if she realizes the view that she's giving me.

"Actually I was wondering if I could get a Peach?" I asked her looking straight into her honey eyes.

"Well I'm afraid there's a bit of a wait, but I think I can find one for ya around midnight." She told me with a smile. I looked across the bar to find a clock; it was already 11:30.

"I think I'll wait it out," I told her. Damn this night was turning out better than expected. I got my beer and a hot chick. Only one way this night could get better. I took the Corona she placed in front of me.

"Well then, Shaggy you've got a date," She told me before pushing herself up off the bar.

"It's Vince," I told her catching her eye. She smirked before leaning over the bar, her face close to mine.

"Names Evie, and you've got a date." She whispered to me. Those luscious lips so close to mine. It was all I could do not to pull her over the bar and take her there. She stayed there for a moment before walking away to help some other customers. I watched her for a couple of minutes before walking back to the table.

"Boys I think I'll be a little late tomorrow." I told them as I was sitting down. Jesse's attention finally came away from the dancers and back to the table.

"Why?" Jesse asked taking a sip of his fresh corona. Leon just smirked before nodding towards the bar

"V found himself a woman for the night." Le told Jesse with a smirk, tipping his beer towards me. "And a damn fine one if I may say so," He added before taking a sip. Jesse glanced over at the bar and gave a nod before focusing his attention back towards the stage.

Before I knew itI felt warm breath on my neck, and silky hair tickling my arm. I looked over my shoulder to find Evie over my shoulder.

"Ya ready?" she asked her breath tickling my neck. God the affect this woman had on me. I mean all she has to do is speak and I'm restraining myself from kissing those full pink lips. I gave a nod and a quick wave to the boys before rising. She gave a small smile before making her way towards the door. Hell I would follow her anywhere as long as I could walk behind her. Her ass was damn near perfect. As we walked out the door I came beside her taking her hand. With a gentle pull I led her towards my car. With a flick of the wrist, I had the door open and was helpingEvie in. after she had sat down I felt my hand being jerked inside. I allowed her to pull me in. Her lips finding mine, the kiss was filled with so much need and desire. I pulled back looking into her eyes. The honey eyes were filled with a need. She needed me. She needed me because I was Vince. I leaned back down, capturing her lips in a passion filled kiss.

Evie's View

Dear Lord… This man is amazing. The things he's doing to me and all he's doing it kissing me. How lucky can a girl get, an Adonis who can make me feel like this? I mean when he looks at me he just sees me. He just wants me. I let my hands run up his arms into his hair pulling him towards me trying to deepen the kiss. Suddenly light fills the car, and he pulls away. Damn I could kill the SOB who pulled up. Vince looked at me again before running his thumb over my swollen lips with smile. I swear every time he looks at me I feel like I'm the only girl in the world. This man is amazing.

He shuts my door before walking around the front of the car to the drivers side. Vince gets in and gives me a quick kiss before turning the car on.

"Your place or mine?" He asks gently looking into my eyes. Those eyes mesmerize me. The dark blue color that makes me melt. The passion reflected towards me.

"I've got a roommate," I told him. My hand found its way onto his thigh, tracing designs with my finger. I look into his eyes filled with desire and have to stop myself from kissing him,

"My place then," He said before putting the car into gear and backing out of the parking lot. The ride back to his place was excruciating long. My need growing my hand slipped down his thigh. Tracing patterns into his inner thigh, his need prominent through his jeans. The car pulled up to stop in front of an apartment complex. I felt his hands unclick my seat belt after he had unbuckled himself. He pulled me over to his body. Capturing my lips in a fierce kiss, his hands resting on my hips. After a few minutes we both pulled away for breath. He held onto me as he opened the door and pulled me out with him. He locked the car before attaching himself to my backside, an arm clasped around my middle, his need pressing into me. He led me through the building into the elevator. As soon as the doors shut my neck was peppered with barley there kisses driving me wild. The elevator dinged and I felt Vince lead me out the elevator and down the hall. His hands let go of me to open the door before pulling me into the dark apartment.

As soon as the door was shut I felt myself pressed against the wall. His hands running down my sides, his lips on mine. I felt his hands caress my thighs and allowed myself to wrap my legs around him. That seemed to be all he needed.His hands snaking under my skirt, I felt him playing with the hem of mypanties as he moved us down the hall and into an open bedroom. He gently laid me on the bed before pulling away to remove his shirt and kick off his boots. With a boyish grin he began to pull off my boots. As soon as he had finished that task he began kissing up my legs. Little nibbles and kisses set my legs on fire by the time he reached my skirt I thought I was going to go crazy. With one swift movement he had my skirt off me and was working on my top. I swear that's man's lips. He had my body on fire and he had barley touched me. As soon as my top was gone I began to work on his pants. Running my fingers down his chiseled abs. I quickly undid his pants pushing them down his legs. He took the hint and stood up to slip them off taking the opportunity to lose his boxers as well he stood looking down on the bed. He looked at me with such desire. I took in his body illuminated by the moonlight. I sat up on the bed looking into his eyes.reaching behind me and undid my bra, exposing myself to him. He stepped on to the bed pushing me back. His hard body melting into mine. Leaning downhe gently kissed my neck. Hands running over my body.Rough fingers massaging my hips,pulling off my my hands through his hair, I pulled himcloser. I found myself at the mercy of his amazing mouth. My handsmassaging his scalpas he moved down my body. Feeling myself climax under his workings, I pulled him back up kissing him with the passion he had just ignited inside me. I lowered myself down his body. I trailed my mouth down his body taking careful notice of every rock hard muscle. My mouth continued down to show him my appreciation.Ecstasy filled my body as the Adonis named Vincemade love to me.

With a sigh of content I felt him pull out and get out of bed. As soon as the bathroom door shut I sat up looking for my discarded clothing. I felt the bed dip, looking over I saw Vince sitting on the bed. A muscled arm wrapped around my waist pulling me back down to the bed.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked pulling me into his warm body. What was I supposed to say, he obviously didn't want me to leave. And to be honest I didn't really want to leave. Looking into his deep blue eyes I found my answer.

"No where," I said kissing him before nestling into his warm body. I felt his hands running through my hair soothingly and warm breath against my skin.I felt myself drift off into a peaceful sleep listening to teh steady beat of his heart.

* * *

Sorry I'm not really good at editing sex so it fits requirements. Anyways please review and let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate some feedback, Thanks for reading now please leave a review. 


End file.
